ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Shortcake: Bitty Bitty City:
Strawberry Shortcake: Web-Cam: Are you in the Nome? Mavis hosts a Outfit, Hair Due-Web Designers Contest around the Globule Nation, two from Bitty-Bitty City watches televised Show at Rasp Berry House wanting to enter. Lemon is a Hair Dresser, and Rasp Berry is a Dress, Suit Tailer. Both decided to enter the contest and make Straw Berry their model. The Problem: Straw Berry has two different jobs: Her Carafe, and the Store Market Place. Lemon suggested if Straw Berry became their Diva Both Rasp Berry and Lemon would look after the Carafe for her. Turn out None of them knew how to run the business house of Straw Berry's. Their Service was way backed up, behind in their orders while struggling. Both Rasp Berry and Lemon decided to take turns however none show up on the Schedule on time. Taking a vacation from it all, both forgotten about the customers that was waiting outside the door of Strawberry's House. Sweet and Sour in a van was heading to Big Fragrant Breezy City took a wrong turn. Sweet and Sour were Chief Cooks created Individual meals with delight. Sweet Apple Turnover: Sour Apple Cakes: Sweet Straw Berry Putting: Onion Sour Bread and Soup: Rasp Berry, Lemon had an idea for them to work for their new boss Straw Berry Short Cake Carafe. After All they were great Cooks. The Restaurant became a success however Straw Berry had not met the new chiefs while she came in tired. Both Sweet and Sour gave her a table: giving her a list of Recipes. The Problem: They were in a bit of competition to which selection she should order, Straw Berry wanted to know who they were, and what they were doing in her Restaurant? Lemon and Rasp Berry came in just in time Explain the whole thing to Strawberry. She became their New Boss. They were allow to stay in Strawberry's former house, while continue to work in the carafe. Since Lemon and Rasp Berry needed models for the dresses, Suit and a new Hair Due. It is time to call in Reinforcements. The Future: Apple Dumpling A Globule Web Bicks Page Traveler come in the neighbour to her cousin's place: Straw Berry's community, she also brought her pet Turtle who tags along with her. Lemon and Rasp Berry may need a Team: Sweet and Sour chooses a Bigger Group to those who live within the community. Mango Tangerine: Chilly Ice Cream Frost: Water Mellon Oceansea Waters: Coco Grapefruit If I remember: Sour did not want to be part of the show, she thought she was not pretty enough. No-one has to force her to do anything unless she excepts. The Problem: Sour switches the Web Camera jax's on live feed Early: within five minuet. Between Sister's: Sweet talks to her family bond given her encouragement telling her just how gorgeous while practicing on the cat-walk stage performance auditorium. If Sour decides she does not want to go on the cat walk stage she is allowed to backs-out, I repeat she does not have too, given her no pressure. The Camera also captures a seen of her replacements, to who may have the courage to go on stage and represent Sour just in case she does not. This How Bitty Bitty City won the Prize, giving Mavis Davis her comedy. Keep in mind: Strawberry Shortcake: Bitty Bitty City: Plum's Grand: Stage Performance: Blue Berry read to the Little Berrican's Snow White and the Seven Dwarf. Blue Berry wanted to do something more for the Little Berrican's stopping at Strawberry's Café. Strawberry made breakfast for all her guest and favorite friends. Cherry Jam is the first to arrive at the shop. Blue Berry talks to Strawberry about wanting to do a special for the Berricans. Cherry Jam suggests to her to hold a community Stage Play, The Perfect Person to talk to is Plum Putting. Plum Putting is a popular dance in-structure who teaches class, Individual, group lessons, to students, adult alike. She own her own studio in her own house. Blue Berry tells Plum about the Community Event, Plum loves the idea however she wants to build a bigger Stage Performance Stadium that has never been built before. Hiring The Berrican Construction Crew to build the Grand stage out-side near the Zibo with blue print plans. Where there is a large open space in the area. Once the Community Stage was almost Finished, The Berrican's Adults let Plum know about it. She held an auditions for members who wanted to Join, she got a huge lineup. Plum is suppost to select the best performers who could act and play their roll as well. The Selected members then are needed to practice preform before the audience fill in the seats, the show must go on. The Problem: Plum invited The Public, television, Newspaper crew media, and famous judges, advertised through out the public Region. The Little Berrican get front Row seats to see the play. Cherry Jam tell's Strawberry, "Plum let fame get in her head. The Plan was a little too big". The Script: The Queen is pregnant carries a little toddler, The King got a little girl, her name given is Snow White, She was named by her God Mother who once was prettiest in the Kingdom she once took care of Snow White since her younger age. However the her God mother was no longer admired by the public, everyone was interested as the mirror stated the fairest of them all is Snow White. She would grow up to be more prettier then her God Mother. With Jealously the God Mother took over the Castle banishing Snow White into the Wilderness of the Forest hoping she would never survive. Snow White Found a tiny small house, her sides, The House of the Seven Dwarfs and was raise by them and taught her how to defend herself. Time has passed: The Queen held the mirror in her hand asked who is the fairest of them all. Looking into the mirror reflection she saw Snow White once again asking the question: how did she live. The God Mother sent a Prince from another Castle to capture Snow White, and to find Seven Dwarf house. Even the Prince was captured her beauty, telling the Her God Mother she cannot arrest her without a crime. If the Prince cannot capture her she had to do ever thing her self. the Seven Dwarfs. The cursing the apple to make the Princess sleep. The Prince's Gard followed the God Mother reporting back to the Prince. The God Mother was stop by the Prince and try to arrest her for the curse. The God Mother used her mirror manipulating her growth side into a dragon. The Prince held a shield in his hand, could not get near her. The Seven Dwarf distracted her as she dropped the mirror since they were in the area. The Prince tuck and rolls and got the mirror by cracking it without getting caught. Turning the God Mother old and told her never come back to the Castle again. None had the Power to Wake the Princess, except for the Prince. Restoring her back to health. The Prince, and The Princess Committed to each other got Married. The Play was a Success: Leaving Bitty Bitty City: The Problem: Plum got offers to leave Bitty Bitty City behind and take her show on the road. Plum might have to close her Performance Studio and direct the play herself. Meanwhile The Little Berrican's did not want her to leave, she would be watched on television all over the world everyday / Missing already with tears. Just as Plum packed her things she remembered the good times she had with her studio before shutting out the lights. Plum decided not get on the bus passing the Play script to another person, an Executive Worker who worked closely with Plum. She is considered for the job to be her fill-in. She promised Plum she would not let her down going their separate ways. Then Plum talks with Strawberry about changing her new Performance Stage play into a Community Stadium just for the Little Berrican's. The Little Student could listen, read the book they love and see the re-enactment of the play performance thanks to Plum. ﻿ Cherry Jam's: Vireo Video: ''S''trawberry Shortcake's Impossible Task: Someone Down loaded Cherry Jam's music D.V.D. Dick: Dancing Dogs on to the Internet Web Site: Viewed by the Globule World. The Problem: The Web went Vireo, once Vireo, Alway Vireo, also given to the wrong hands: Miss. Mavis. Options: Cherry could delete the D.V.D. from the Web-Display Case telling audience explorers that the Internet video is no longer in use/ be honest: I sure the public will understand. Next Problem: No one know to whom could have down loaded Cherry's music video and how many kept for their private collection. Strawberry cannot stop them all to whom is listening to Cherry Jam's music even on a head set. Vireo is Vireo, is popular once sent. view by everyone. Strawberry is given an Impossible Task: Keep in mind: ﻿